monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Hunter Chronicles IV The Thundering Leviathan
Me and Sarah walked into the inn we were staying in to be greeted by a room filled with life. "What is everyone so happy about?" I asked a nearby stranger. "A group of hunters just killed the two Elder Dragons closing in on our village," the stranger replied. "Oh. Thank you," I said, smiling. "We might as well celebrate as too," Sarah said. "Why would you say that?" I asked, sitting down at a table, Sarah following suit. "We would've been killed if it weren't for them," she said, grabbing two mugs of ale from a waitress who was walking by. I stared up at the ceiling of my room with my arms behind my head. "Should i just accept whats coming for me..."I told myself "What will colin say when he finds out his mother died and i ran away like a coward"I thought to myself. I sighed and rolled over in bed and fell asleep. Sarah and I exhausted walked lazily up into our room. "That was some party...."Sarah yawned. "Yeah it was"I replied unlocking the door to our room. I silently slipped out of my clothes and into my underclothes and hopped into my bed. I pulled the covers over myself for warmth and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for the long road ahead. I gathered my armor and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. Drying myself off i proceeded to put my armor on. I walked out of the room to see sarah was already fully equipped and ready to get in the cart. We gave the key back to innkeeper who was casually reading a newspaper at his desk. David was outsidewaitng for us leaning a on the cart with a cigar in the corner of his mouth. it was almost finished when we walked over. "Where we headed next Zay?"He asked tossing the cigar into the snow. The snow melted a little bit when the cigar hit the ground. "I don't know yet really Moon hasn't given me a message like he usually does"I said bowing my head. Immediateley David clenched his head in pain as if someone hit him with an iron pan. "David!?"Sarah said in confusion. "The land....aghhh! Storms thats where we'lll...find the third Cursed Hunter God Damn it..." He managed to get out despite the pain in his head.He slowly got up seeming to be a little nauseuos. "Alright im fine now. The Land of storms thats where we're headed next"He said Looking a bit green. We all piled into the cart and told Me an Sarahs Felyne and Shakalaka(Purret and Cha Cha) to head toward The land of storms also known as Arashi no Tochi. I stared at the beautiful Gunlance made from Lagiacrus parts. Me an my freinds Rune and Justice were ready to go on a White Monoblos hunt. "Colin We got the quest ready and we're about ready"My foster brother Rune said to me with a grin. So this white Monoblos just suddenly appeared in the Flooded Fores!? i thought to myself. "This 'blos is gonna be the death of me..."I heard justice say from behind us. I quickly skimmed over the quest paper and my eyes passed the word "unstable". My eyes then darted back to Unstable and read on. "Sightings of a Cursed Lagiacrus". it read. My eyes widened in fear at the words Cursed Lagiacrus. I calmed down and said to myself:"Its not like its gnna come". We walked u p the ladder of the airship and into the giant basket. I set my gunlance up next to the wall of the basket. About a half an hour later we landed smoothly on in a shallow puddle. Me and David carefully put up the small tents that we were gonna sleep in for the night. "Cha Cha think we be on rocky road for a few more days"The small shakalaka said we a small grin.You could al ways count on chachas native skills. I smiled and dismissed cha cha to go help Purret cook some Aptonoth meat up. I crawled into my tent to see Sarah laying out a small blanket built for two. "Oh hey Zay was just getting our "bed" ready " She said beckoning me in. I crawled in and and sat up next to her on the blanket. We sat down just staring at the small space tree that we were gonna share tonight. Just then the ground vibrated a bit. David pulled back the door to the tent and peaked inside. "We got a Ratholos not to far away from us!"David cried. Me an Sarah scrambled out of the tent. To see a Azure scaled Dragon Gazing across the green field. My arm started shining as soon as I reached for the handle of my greatsword. I glanced at it for a second and didn't bother paying aattention to it,because the Catholics was my main subject right now. I gripped the handle of my sword and put it front of me. Black flames engulfed the blade and my right arm. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight. I was really focused on the point that I didn't feel any pain. My right arm had a mind of its own and did a horizontal slash sending a ball of black fire towards the Midnight Blue Dragon. The Dragon just noticing us was hit straight in the face by the black fireball and was Sent spiralling in the air letting out a painful screech. It quickly recovered while with a backdrop and dived toward us at full speed. Sarah quickly went into Demonnization and diagonal uuppercut slash in the Ratholos' face making it grip at the air with it's talons and fall heavily to the ground scrambling to get back up. David took this as a chance to get a few slashwe in. Using his s spirit combo he didn't' stop after the spirit roundslash but he went into another combo of attacks spilling blood everywhere. My Sword was still Covered in black flames. Cha cha walked over in a dance to giving us an attack boost. Purest was hurling bombs at the King constantly blowing scales off of its hide. I took my chance while my sword was still at its best and charged a level four charge splashing blood everywhere. The Ratholos let out a small gasp and fell limp. Breathing heavily I sheath the sword that was painted with blood. The black flames that once engulfed it burned out making my sword look different,it looked thinner and deadlier with the blades sticking out even if it was sheath. The Monoblos let out a screech of rage as I let a shell out in its face destroying its horn. Justice was rapidly firing arrows in the Monoblos' tail the arrow piercing through its entire body. Rune ran in with his sword and sheild ready and slashed violently at the Monoblos' legs. The monoblos whipped his tail around and sent him flying into the water. "Rune!"Justice called out. "He' ll be fine focus on the monoblos!"I bellowed. She nodded and nocked three arrows onto the string of her bow. I reloaded my gunlnce and stabbed and shelled repeatedly. Immediately Rune came out of the water gasping and coughing. Justice ran over to his aid with a potion ready. "No don't come! its dangerous!!!!"He called out. She ignored his warning and kept coming. " Justice don't!"I called out chasing . after her. It was soo fast that you had to blink twice to see where it was. It roared with fury as it ripped the monoblos' fleshflesh from its body. The white an black leviathans , The flash, The cursed Lagiacrus. "Almost there Nya!"Purret called back. We stopped to give muffin a break and sat down on the soft grass. David leaned on a rock and rested his eyes. Me an Sarah were staring at the clouds peacefully. "Zay?"she said. "Hm?"I grunted turning my head to meet her eyes. "When all of this is over... Wanna settle down together?"She asked. "Sure why not" I said grinning. After a half our of rest we were off a again. We struggled to dodge the leviathans attacks. I thrusted my lance into its chest trying to peirce its heart. It back fired on me breaking my lance into peices. Justices arrows were bouncing off of its hide. Runes sword slashes weren't doing anything to it. The Lagia grew annoyed with this and sent a surge of electricity at rune who tried to block but failed as the electric surged through his body killing him. " It isnt him"The lagiacrus thought.' '''''It turned its attention to me and sent a ball of black electricity at me. I tried to move but it felt like so.ething was holding me down. I decided that this was the end and that i was to die here. The ball of electricity surged through my body traveling through me.Carving a symbol onto the back of my hand. The symbol of the Cursed Hunter. To Be Continued: Cursed Hunter Chronicles V:Captured and Unreachable Category:Fan Fiction